


Duality

by i_eat_fragments



Category: Arcaea (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Binary Enfold, Canon Compliant, Eto and Luna, Found Family, Gen, No Incest, No Spoiler for Black Fate, No Spoilers, Short, Twins, hey cytus reference, like really short, lolol a nonbinary person writing on binary enfold, this is literally found family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_eat_fragments/pseuds/i_eat_fragments
Summary: Eto and Luna journey across unexplored lands, each looking for a reason and a challenge respectively.And they find only memories...and each other.
Relationships: Eto & Luna (Arcaea)
Kudos: 7





	1. Light Side

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this is kinda a three-shot?  
> I know Binary Enfold doesn't have a story, so I decided to write this.  
> It's really short and sweet, I hope you all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok here goes

She wasn't quite sure where she was.

The girl had realised, she may have walked a bit too far.

The glass was still bright, but the shards...differed somehow. Colour? Perhaps. The "Arcaea" spiraled into an endless cosmos, like stars in a galaxy.

She actually chose to look into the memories themselves. Those of light that came from stars and fire rather than glass, those of discovery, those of forests and woodlands and winter and adventure. Those...with... "friends". "Companionship". "Sisters".

Not all of them were bright memories, of course. Many were of bickering, or even death, or light too bright. She saw another girl in this type of world, blinded by glass light.

But still, it gave her a sense of where she was. A..."forest"... she murmured aloud, smiling. A forest of memories. Some bigger, some smaller. They seemed to form...trees? Not exactly the same, and a more transparent, lighter shade of chartreuse green, but still.

She freezes, unsure whether to continue explore the individual memories, or to keep walking. "Just one more," she tells herself. If she was truly lost in the enfold, at least she can enjoy it.

This one... is different. She sees herself, clothed exactly as she is, but she seems...much younger here. And there's this other girl, white haired, next to her. Sisters? Twins? She had the same, sceptre-like silver thing she was holding.  
That gives her hope. Perhaps there's someone else out there. Somewhere, maybe in this forest, maybe outside it, she doesn't know.

She pockets this recollection, the one that gave her a name, the one that gave her a reason, maybe... She makes sure not to cut her fingers on the edge. But it's not a fragment, it's a full, pure memory. It's darker than the other ones, for sure.

Eto turns her head up towards the sky at the periphery of the universe, dark but illuminated with fragmented stars, and wonders if there's someone there.


	2. Conflict Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 coming out soon. This feels like a different person than the one that wrote the Monochrome Princess fic.  
> I've been working on this story for a day or so, and I'll go back to writing long chapters and Cytus when I'm finished. Sorry if this isn't very good; I've tried my best to mirror the style and add references, but still.
> 
> ANYWAY ENJOY CHAPTER 2

Stairs.  
So there is a way out of the stronghold after all.

It's not like the girl disliked being inside its ruins, no... Or maybe she does.  
Though, what memories did she walk into here with, anyway?

She looks around the stronghold from her place on the staircase one last time. She knows, from the memories, this is one of a scientist, of a retired adventurer. She feels a pang of nostalgia for places she's never visited before, for experiences she's never felt directly.

It would've been nice to have something to look for, you know. As fascinating as these memories are, those about crescents and starlight, and humans she never knew having conversation...none of them can be relived.

If there's others here, where would she find them anyway?

She parts the glass with her sceptre, reaching the top of the staircase. There are far fewer steps than she had expected.

Where she has reached now... an observatory!  
There is glass, glass still behind her. "Drop," she mutters, and the glass cascades down, reverberating as they fall onto one another and the broken, tiled floor.

The tower is made from stone, and clearly it was fortified and high off the ground. Above, was the sky... filled with merely minuscule memories of light, she realises. "Stars", they were once called? Below...  
Below was an eternity of light, and sound, an endless forest in the outer reaches of an endless galaxy, with an infinity in the midst of it all.  
And she could step down from her view from the observatory at the periphery of forever.

The girl could almost laugh at her own death wish, but she trusted the glass, somehow. Still, she had to step down. Is there a point to her existence, if there is no experience she could have herself, no challenges; an absolute reason to anything.

Smiling, she falls into the boundless divide of the highest world, sceptre in hand; searching for something, someone, she doesn't know.


	3. Convergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet on the edge of worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alt title: an extrovert summons a demon from the sky to be her guiding star  
> also alt title: unknowingly suicidal girl falls from the sky bc glass is stooopid

There is something coming out of the sky.

There is some _one_ falling out of the sky, and it worries Eto a little bit.  
She raises the sceptre to the sky, attempting to use the memories to prevent the...person? The person falling from causing an impact.

Or getting hurt.

The girl clad in lavender and navy shakes her head a few times reflexively. "Luna", Eto thought. This has to be Luna, the other girl.

"How exactly did I...break all laws of physics?" Luna mutters to herself, before looking forward.  
Who is this person she's seeing, in blue with wavy hair? They are similar in stature, and features, but...

"Who...are you?" the lavender girl asks. Her voice comes out shockingly clear. "Who am I?"

"I know I'm Eto, and you Luna," Eto says. "I don't have any other answers apart from names."  
A smile spreads across Eto's face, an innocent one, one that the girl clad in light blue cannot control. "I'm glad I found you. I think I remember you."  
Eto knows that the other girl would be confused, but she's okay with it. As long as there was someone to wander the world with, she was content. She's found her guiding star.

Luna.  
She hasn't ever heard her own name, but hearing it, or even hearing someone's voice, gives her a sense of joy she hasn't felt since she was alive. (Well, Luna had only been alive for, what, a few hours?) Something was different from the rare happiness she'd experienced via the memories...this...felt...real.

She sees the offer of friendship that the girl opposite her, with an effortless smile, appearing as if an angel amongst the ever-shifting scenery. Luna almost felt out-of-place in the light Arcaea, and yet she's still walking beside Eto, nearing the centre of the forest, both the heart of and the outer reaches of this glass-filled universe.

Something clicks.

This, this girl is what she was searching for. Not an end goal, but an absolute reason to go on. Even if this joy is ephemeral, it is still joy.  
There could be futures where they die together, impaling each other with their silver staffs, or futures, this future, where they find and journey the rest of this binary enfold of glass, one step at a time.

"So...I think...this might be a good idea. We might have to risk our lives to see this, but, I think it's possible. I think it's worth it," Eto says, not to anyone in particular, as she surveys the surroundings before her; the shattered sky, the endless forest, the galaxy, the infinite yet temporary world. But she has hope. "Should we do this?" she asks, even though she already knows she will continue this memory.  
Next to her, her sister is smiling, not bitterly, but it seemed somewhat a smirk. But the girl in powder-blue knows it's genuine.

 _"If you can,"_ Luna whispers.

And thus, the sisters traverse the infinite archive of broken recollections under a luminous night sky, but now, they have something, an experience outside the glass—something real to hold onto as they surpassed the event horizon.

What more could Eto and Luna ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! My first finished fic!
> 
> somehow I enjoyed writing and polishing this much more than monochrome princess lolol, not sure if the end product's better.
> 
> And...that's the end (or start idk) of my binary enfold story.  
> I look forward to writing more in the future, but for now...we are done.  
> Thank you, thank you, very much for reading this. :>


End file.
